diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukou Haruna
|english = }} Yukou Haruna (優子春菜 Haruna Yūko), also known as La Velia Rihavein (ラ・ヴェリア・リハバイン Ra Beria Rihavuain) is the Sakamaki's adoptive younger sister though she is actually their aunt. She is known as Meia's childhood friend and the most popular girl in Ryoutei Gakuen. She is Demon Lord's second daughter, making her the younger sister of Cordelia. Appearance Yukou is a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She usually wears a dark green jacket with a light green dress. Her uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white blouse. She also wear black cardigan and a pink ribbon. For the bottom, She wearing black godet skirt and black half-laced boots. In''' DARK FATE''' and VANDEAD CARNIVAL, '''She wear White long sleeves Blouse and Black short pants. In LUNATIC PARADE''', she wears a dark purple dress given by Kou, that reaches her knees, a white waist apron (though the ribbon holding it to the dress is striped), and black mary jane shoes with black stockings. Personality Yukou is shown to be a very strict and intelligent person. She also can be Very sarcastic when she in bad mood. Though she usually seems cold, She's actually Kind when you get to know her. Yukou also seems to not talk if it's not necessary. History She is Demon Lord's second daughter, making her the younger sister of Cordelia and the aunt of the Sakamaki brothers. When she was young, she was left to be an Orphan after her parents were being targeted by Purebloods. She ended up freezing everyone in the orphanage with her eyes. She was later adopted into Sakamaki Family by Karlheinz. After she was pushed from balcony, she was saved by a girl named Akino Chira and go to Seirei Academy. Then, She was transferred to Ryoutei Academy. Relationships Shu Sakamaki Even though he is lazy, Shu does care for Yukou. It was first shown when Shu accompanied Yukou's learning when they were young. He also likes to drink Yukou's blood. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji usually likes to ask Yukou to drink tea with him or even make her as his Experiments. Laito Sakamaki Laito loves to harass Yukou. But, Yukou will usually stomped on his foot using her boot's heels. She refused to give Laito her blood because he was being a pervert. Kanato Sakamaki Yukou likes to make Kanato sweets like cupcakes or cake. She also the only who Kanato allowed to talk to Teddy. Ayato Sakamaki Ayato stopped called himself 'Ore-sama' around Yukou. But, he does calling himself 'Nii-sama' around her which Yukou denied. He likes to force Yukou to make him takoyaki. Subaru Sakamaki Yukou is the one who can calm Subaru when he's mad. Subaru is the first one she very cared for along with Kanato and Reiji. She thinks he may depressed for abandoned by his own mother. Ruki Mukami Ruki is shocked when he know there is two Eves. He is quite close to Yukou and the second one of Mukami Family who succeeded in biting her after Kou. Yukou doesn't seem mind to hang around Ruki and the rest of Mukami family. Kou Mukami (Later) Yuma Mukami (Later) Azusa Mukami (Later) Meia Kozakura Meia is known as Yukou's childhood friend. They are very close and the reason why Meia is transferred into Ryoutei Academy. Meia likes to annoy Ayato alot because of Yukou. She also dislikes Ayato for being selfish to Yukou. Chiliarch Vladimir Yukou and Ciel seem to argued around. He usually pick on fight with her. He seem to Dislike Demon Creature other than Lu. Abilities Cursed Eyes Yukou has ability to turn every person who stares at her stunned. So, to control her eyes, she wears glasses. Other Abilities Yukou is shown to have Fast Speed, Teleportation and Flying. Trivia * Yukou's favorite drink is Earl Grey tea. * She is a bookworm and the smartest student in Ryoutei Academy after Zatto and Meia. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Immortals Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Royalties Category:Aunts Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrids Category:Viboras Category:First Bloods Category:Daughters Category:In Love Characters Category:Princesses